There currently exists the need to verify the identity and age of individuals accessing certain web sites or services operating over the Internet or other network. For example, in the online gaming industry, site operators providing online gaming services, which are universally prohibited to users under a certain age, must ensure that minors do not have access to the site or its services. These site operators must adhere to strict government regulations on how the identification and age verification must be achieved. In Germany, for example, the provision for gaming operators is difficult to implement because the Altersüberprüfung, as stipulated in the Commission for Youth (KJM), requires “face-to-face” verification (e.g., personal contact) in addition to requiring verified documents. Thus far, providers have had the limited options of using the PostIdent from Deutche Post, mobile phone operators, banks, and some limited service providers to meet these requirements.
Existing methods of verification using PostIdent or services like verify-U are cumbersome and expensive from 10 Euro to around 3 Euro, respectively. “Closed user” methodologies are currently time consuming and do not utilize the tools available over the Internet. In Germany, for example, this is why closed users systems are rarely used in the pornography industry, which is why most content comes from outside of Germany without the necessary age verification. This situation is not limited to the pornography industry and is undesirable.
The JMStV (Youth Media Protection State Agreement or Jugendmedienschutz-Staatsvertrag/JMStV) does not specify any procedure for certifying closed user groups or age verification systems. The KJM has therefore developed a positive assessment procedure and assesses concepts at the request of a manufacturer or service provider. In this way, the protection of minors on the Internet can be improved; at the same time, the service offers more legal and planning security to the providers. Devising an Internet offer in line with the requirements of the JMStV is the responsibility of the content provider, not the KJM. The provider can make use of technical concepts for the protection of minors that have already been given a positive rating by the KJM.
The KJM assesses both complete package solutions as well as partial solutions (modules) for closed user groups. The assessment of modules makes it easier for users to implement their concepts. For instance, providers can combine modules, which have been positively assessed by the KJM to produce a modular comprehensive solution meeting the requirements of the JMStV and the KJM. Modules can, for instance, be procedures for identification only, authentication, or for other major components of an age-verification system. The KJM only assesses concepts. The assessment of issues relating to content depends on the practical implementation of the closed user groups.
Accordingly, there is a general need for a quick, reliable and inexpensive technique for verifying an online or network user's identity and age.